


Into the Great Wide Open

by Hovercraft79



Series: Hecate's Summer Playlist [2]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Hecate has issues, Hicsqueak, Mentions of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hovercraft79/pseuds/Hovercraft79
Summary: Mildred desperately wants to attend a magical mom and me witches weekend – there’s just one problem: Julie Hubble has no magic. So, once again, Julie calls on her new friend Hecate to fill the gap. With the help of her dearest friend Ada, as well as Julie and a certain very pink witch, Hecate manages, and maybe even gets a better understanding of what makes a family.





	Into the Great Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a continuation of my series 'Hecate's Summer Playlist. It’s helpful, but not necessary, to have read the first one. As long as you can jump on the idea that Hecate and Julie are good friends, you’re ready to go. The title, of course, comes from the late, great Tom Petty song.  
> Also, I’m from West Texas. If I’ve used any word or phrase that is distractingly not British, please let me know. I’d rather fix it than have it wrong. Also, many thanks to Sparky, who graciously agreed to edit my works. Any mistakes still present are absolutely my own and remain over her vigorous protest.

**Monday**

“Mum’s fine, sisters are both fine.” Dimity took a sip of tea. “Me brother’s making me an auntie again, though! Newbie’s due around Winter Solstice.” Dimity had just returned to Cackle’s after a brief visit with her family – it was time to get ready for Selection Day.

“That’s wonderful!” Ada exclaimed. “Isn’t that wonderful, Hecate?”

“Wonderful.” Hecate knew she was expected to say more so she cast around her brain until she thought of something. “How many nieces or nephews will this make?” She smiled, pleased that she’d managed to come up with a perfectly appropriate question.

“Four! Can you believe it? It’ll be his second, and there’s one each for the sisters.” She turned to Ada. “The oldest one will be ready for Cackle’s before we know it!”

“And we’ll be delighted to have her, won’t we, Hecate?”

“Mmmhm?” she hummed, nodding vaguely. She wished, as she had countless times before, that Ada would not be so determined to include her in conversation. Hecate was perfectly content to sit and listen, and Ada well knew it. “Assuming, of course, that she meets the-” Hecate’s eyes flew open; something in her chest was vibrating wildly. Just as quickly as it began, the vibrating stopped. “What are you-” The vibrations were back, stronger this time. She glared at Dimity, but the younger woman was only looking at her in confused concern – no sign of mischief. She clutched at her chest and suddenly remembered. “Oh!” She raised her hand and a small black rectangle appeared. She glanced at the screen and saw Julie Hubble’s name on the caller ID. “I’m sorry, I need to take this.” She stood and stepped away from the others, frowning.

“HB? You have a cell phone?” Dimity glanced at Ada, who looked equally surprised.

“I don’t live in the 1800s, Dimity.”

“No, you just dress like you do,” the sports witch teased. “Where do you even keep it in those dresses of yours, anyway?” Hecate opened her mouth to replay, but Dimity raised a hand to cut her off. “No, I don’t want to know. How you get your cheap thrills is nobody’s business but yours.” She lifted her teacup in mock salute.

“MISS DRILL!” Hecate’s face flushed crimson. She took a step back towards Dimity, but the younger woman transferred away. A second later Ada’s teacup reappeared on the coffee table. She turned to her Headmistress in exasperation. “Really, Ada! Are you going to let her get away with that sort of… innuendo? It’s highly inappropriate.”

Ada wisely chose not to mention that she’d wondered the same thing. Instead, she simply shrugged her shoulders. “It’s not as though your skirts have pockets, Hecate.” Her deputy’s eyes looked like they would pop out of her face at any second. Time to wind her down, Ada decided. “She was just _teasing_ you, Hecate. It’s what little sisters _do_.”

“She’s not my sister,” Hecate grumbled, tamping down the tiny flicker of warmth Ada’s words had started growing.

“Are you certain?” Ada smiled reassuringly. “I’ve always considered the staff her at Cackle’s to be my family. Surely you do as well?” She watched some of the tension leave Hecate’s body. “Don’t you need to answer that?”

Hecate glanced down at the forgotten phone in her hand. It had stopped vibrating. “May I?” She gestured to the mirror in Ada’s office, calling up Julie Hubble as soon as Ada nodded permission.

The image of the Hubble living room slowly emerged in the frame. Empty. Hecate switched to the mirror in Julie’s bedroom, but that was also empty. Finally, shifting to Mildred’s room, she found them. Julie was looking at her phone, typing in a message, so she didn’t see Hecate in the mirror. “Julie?” Hecate spoke softly, not wanting to startle her. “Can you hear me?”

Julie looked up and spotted her in the mirror, relief flooding her features. “Hecate! Thank goodness!” She spotted Ada in the background and realized that Hecate was in the Headmistress’s office. “I’m sorry, Miss Hardbroom. I’ve called you at a bad time, haven’t I?” She shifted her attention to Ada. “Well met, Miss Cackle. I’m sorry to interrupt.” Ada waved away her concerns.

“Is there something wrong?” Hecate asked. She hadn’t mentioned to Dimity that it had been only two weeks since Julie Hubble had pressed the phone into her hands, saying something about it coming with her plan and insisting she needed a way to contact Hecate, since Julie obviously couldn’t start a mirror call herself.

Julie nodded. She stepped a bit to the side and gestured to Mildred. “We’ve got a bit of an…issue over here.” Her voice hardened. “We seem to be on the receiving end of a bit of discrimination.” She looked away. “I am, anyway, and it’s hurting Mildred.”

Hecate looked at the girl for the first time. She was lying in bed, facing the wall. She was curled into a tight ball with her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Even through the mirror Hecate could see her little shoulders shaking every time she took a breath. “What’s happened?”

Julie glanced at her daughter before turning back to the mirror and whispering, “Living room?” She closed Mildred’s bedroom door and went into the next room, waiting for Hecate to appear. “Have you ever heard of Madame Moonshade’s Magical Mother-Daughter Retreats?”

“I’ve heard of them, yes,” Hecate said, stiffening a bit. They didn’t stir up fond memories.

“Did you ever go to one of them?”

Hecate closed her eyes. “I didn’t have a mother to go with. My mother died before I was old enough to attend.” She opened her eyes, steeling herself against the pitying look she expected to see. Instead, all she found was kindness and sympathy in Julie’s eyes. Just like Mildred, she thought.

“I’ve been to one.” Ada stepped up to the mirror, discreetly patting Hecate’s shoulder. “My mother took Agatha and me when we were thirteen. It was a wonderful weekend and remains one of the few happy memories I have of my sister.” She smiled at the concerned look Hecate was giving her. “Are you planning on taking Mildred?”

“That’s just it,” Julie held the brochure up so they could see it. “Apparently, I’m _not allowed_.”

Hecate frowned and stepped closer to the mirror. Raising her hand for a transfer, she caught herself just in time. “May I?” Julie nodded, and Hecate flicked her wrist.

An instant later, Julie Hubble popped into Ada’s office. “Oy!” She sucked in a lungful of air and let it out slowly. “I thought you just wanted the pamphlet!”

“Please, Ms. Hubble, have a seat.” Ada patted the back of one of her wing chairs and summoned a cup of tea. “Have some tea and a biscuit.” Julie gratefully accepted the chair and the cup.

Hecate left the mirror channel open in case Mildred came looking for her mother. Taking the brochure, she eased herself into the seat opposite Julie. “What do you mean you aren’t allowed? Why would they send this to you if you weren’t meant to attend?”

“Well, they didn’t send it to me now, did they? They sent it to Mildred, who of course nearly split herself in half wanting to go. When I called to try to register us, I was told, in no uncertain terms, that a _Magical_ Mothers and Daughters Retreat would not be _appropriate_ for me.

“Appropriate,” Hecate growled. How she was beginning to hate the word _appropriate_. After a lifetime of rigidly adhering to what was considered appropriate, she was finally, _finally_ starting to learn that appropriate did not always equal right. An image of Pippa blossomed in her mind and she wished, for the millionth time, that she’d learned this lesson thirty years ago. “Who are they to decide who is and isn’t appropriate?”

“The people who run the retreat, Hecate.” Julie stared at her cup of tea, then set it down without drinking any. “Is there nothing I can do here? No…magical dispensation or anything? I wouldn’t ask, but Maud’s going and even Enid’s mum is coming back from her tour for it. Apparently, these are a big thing when a witch turns thirteen. And if that weren’t enough, somehow or other that bloody Ethel Hallow’s heard I’m not allowed and has been sending Mildred all sorts of awful notes on that stupid maglet. She’s like a bloody Malfoy going on and on about being a pure-blood.”

“Oh, Ethel would definitely be a Slytherin,” Hecate agreed, pleased that she’d understood the reference. She peeked over at Ada to see her nodding in agreement.

Hecate started as Ada clapped her hands together. “Well, ladies, I can only see one solution if Mildred is going to be able to attend this retreat.” She smiled sadly at Julie. “I’m afraid it’s quite unfair to you, dear.”

Julie shook her head. “She needs someone else to take her. Someone with magic,” she flicked her eyes Hecate’s direction, “that’s why I’m here.”

“Ada…that’s…are you…” Hecate cut herself off with a deep breath. “A slumber party and a few movie nights, with Julie there, I might add, are not the same thing as spending,” she checked the brochure, “four days in the woods with just Mildred and I.” Suddenly, Hecate’s face constricted into a mask of horror and she stared at the brochure in her hand as if it was a severed head. “Bloody hell, is this camping?” The severed head wouldn’t be nearly so bad.

Ada choked back a laugh. “No, Hecate, it’s not camping. Those are cabins, not tents. They have beds, electricity, running water, _toilets_ … You’ll be just fine.” She sighed and transferred the brochure to her own outstretched hand. “We’ll be just fine.”

“W-we?” Hecate looked at Ada, scarcely daring to hope.

“We, Hecate. I shall join you both – a buffer, let’s say. It will help to have someone familiar with the event with you.” Ada smiled brightly. “I told you earlier that I’ve always considered the Cackle’s staff to be a family. We’ll just pretend a bit extra. Besides, it isn’t as though I had a daughter of my own to take and you didn’t have a mother to take you. Perhaps we can think of this as a bit of a gift to ourselves, as well.”

“A gift?” Hecate felt confused.

“Yes, dear,” Ada smiled gently. “I’ve always considered time spent with you a gift.”

Even Hecate knew that arguing after a statement like that would be churlish in the extreme. “I’m sure we’ll have a splendid time,” she mumbled.

“We will, Hecate, you’ll see.” She clapped her hands again. “I have to admit, I’m rather excited about this whole thing. I think I’ll go see what I have to wear.” She turned to Julie. “Thank you for this wonderful opportunity, dear.” She moved to the doorway, generally preferring to walk when she could. “Please, feel free to visit as long you’d like.” She paused at the door. “I’m sure you’ll see that Ms. Hubble returns home safely?” Hecate nodded and Ada glided away.

Hecate and Julie sat in silence for several minutes, avoiding eye contact as well as communication. Finally, Hecate sighed. “This isn’t fair you know.”

“I know, Hecate, and I’m _sorry_. Truly. I didn’t want to ask you for another favor again. The birthday party was a big enough ask as it was.”

Hecate surprised them both by reaching over and placing hand on Julie’s knee. “I mean that it’s unfair to you, Julie Hubble. And unfair to Mildred. You should be taking your daughter to this event. Magic or no, you are still a witch and you are still Mildred’s mother. I feel like an interloper.”

Julie squeezed Hecate’s hand before it was pulled away. “Thank you for that. I wish I could go, too. I wish I could really see this other side to Millie’s life. But I can’t, and I know I can’t. And, unfair as it may be, neither of us can change that. This,” she gestured around Ada’s office, “this is Millie’s world. A magical place I can only visit, never live. I don’t have to like it, but I have to accept it.” She smiled at Hecate over a cup of tea. “It makes me feel better about the whole thing to know she has someone in this world looking out for her, sort of like having a magic mum as well as her ordinary one.”

“I don’t think anyone would describe you as ordinary, at least, not once they’ve gone disco bowling with you.” Julie smiled but looked away quickly. Hecate noticed she was picking at her fingernails – also one of Mildred’s tells when she was nervous. “What’s bothering you?”

Julie hesitated a long moment before blowing a gust of air into her bangs and standing up. “Well, I didn’t really want to bring this up until…at least until after The Goblet of Fire, but since we’re talking about magic mums, it’s occurred to me that Millie really does need some sort of…guardian when she’s not with me. Someone with the legal authority – in the magical world – to…sign forms or make decisions about medical care or even, God forbid, if something were to happen to me. I don’t want her ripped from this world because no one here has legal standing to speak for her.”

“You mean to give someone some sort of agency over her until she comes of age?” Julie looked at her, tight-lipped and tense, waiting for Hecate to work it out for herself. “You mean to give _me_ some sort of agency over her until she comes of age?” The stiff nod told her she’d gotten it right. Hecate blew out a long slow breath and flopped back, uncharacteristically boneless, in her chair.

“I know it’s a giant ask, Hecate. But Pippa and Miss Cackle can help and-”

“I would be honored, Julie Hubble. I meant what I wrote in Mildred’s book. Besides, Ada’s right. What family do I have if not this one that I am making for myself? I’d be proud for Mildred to be a part of that, if only on paper.”

“Not only on paper, Hecate, she needs someone who understands the world that she’s going to live in. Now, before I start to cry…” Julie pointed to the mirror. “Do you see the blue folder there on the kitchen counter?” Hecate nodded. “Can you…” she lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers. Hecate transferred the folder at once, holding it out to Julie as soon as it appeared in her hands. “It’s for you. It’s all the paperwork for becoming a sort of guardian. Pippa helped me put it together; she’s done something similar for some students at her school. Will you read through it? And think about what I’m asking. It’s okay if you feel like it’s too much; I won’t be mad, and Millie doesn’t even know about this so it won’t hurt her feelings. You are free to say no, and I will still be your friend.”

Hecate lowered the folder to her lap, feeling both awed and terrified. “I’ll go through it before this weekend.” Movement in the mirror caught her eye. Mildred was wandering into the living room, looking for her mother. “I think it’s time for you to go. Tell Mildred to get packed for our trip.” Julie nodded, and Hecate transferred her away, ending the mirror call as soon as Julie appeared in the living room. The blue folder weighed heavily in her hands.

 

**Thursday**

As soon as she’d told Pippa about the retreat, Hecate should have known it would become a _thing –_ which was why she now found herself squeezed into the backseat of Julie Hubble’s car with Pippa while Mildred fidgeted, squished between them. Tight as it was, though, she had to admit it wasn’t all bad. In an effort to make more room, Pippa had draped her right arm across the backseat, over Mildred and behind Hecate, where her fingers were now playing with the wisps of hair that would not stay in her bun, no matter how much she tried to magic them in place. Unable to suppress a shiver, she snuck a glance at Pippa, who simply winked at her and continued playing with her hair.

In true Pippa fashion, as soon as she’d heard that Julie was being excluded she’d decided right then and there that they would have their own camping trip, setting up in a park just outside of the retreat. At first, Hecate had scoffed at the idea of going camping when you didn’t have to, but when Pippa had transferred in wearing a pair of faded jeans, pale pink tank top and a pink plaid flannel shirt… Well, she’d changed her views about camping – with Pippa, at least – quickly enough.

Julie was driving, of course, while Ada sat in the front passenger seat going though the participants packet, asking Mildred about different activities she might be interested in doing. So far, Hecate noted grimly, there didn’t seem to be a single activity Mildred _didn’t_ want to do. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the soothing feel of Pippa’s fingertips and humming along with the vaguely familiar song playing on the radio.

“Oh! Turn it up, turn it up!” Pippa’s fingers jerked away from Hecate’s neck and slapped the headrest of Julie’s seat. “This was one of my favorites!   _Hands, touching hands_ ,” Pippa reached out and grabbed Hecate’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “ _Reaching out, touching me, touching yooouu_!” She poked their linked fingertips into Mildred’s tummy until she giggled. “Do you remember, Hiccup? How we used to dance around your dorm room to this song, singing into our quills like they were microphones?”

Hecate froze as three sets of eyes were suddenly looking at her.  Pippa give an apologetic lift to her shoulders, but summoned a quill to her and came in on the chorus, loud and strong. “ _Sweet Caroline_ ,” she sang, then shoved the quill in front of Hecate, nodding in encouragement.

She glanced around the car before rolling her eyes in defeat. “Bup – bup – bah!” she sang, softly.

“C’mon, Hiccup, you can do more than that – _Good times never seemed so good_ ,” Pippa shifted the quill so that it was between Mildred and Hecate. “I’d be inclined…”

“BUP – BUP – BAH!” They shouted.

Pippa beamed. “Wonderful! _To believe they never would, but now I_ …”

Everyone joined in now, certainly more volume than musical skill, even Ada. Perhaps, thought Hecate, this weekend wouldn’t be so bad.

 

 

Hecate knows that she is in hell. No, she corrects herself, gazing around their cabin. She is in hell’s broom cupboard. “W-we are all meant to be staying here? The storeroom of my potions lab is larger than this!” She couldn’t take her eyes off the bed -  a bizarre contraption of a bunk bed with a twin bed for the top bunk and a double bed for the bottom. A tiny cupboard for clothes flanked each side of it.

“Now, Hecate, I think it’s quite…cozy.” Ada summoned their bags from the porch and floated them onto the bed. There wasn’t really floorspace to put them. “I suggest we put our clothes away and send the bags to vanishment for the time being.”

“Can I have the top bunk?” Mildred bounced on her toes, all energy and motion now that she was out of the car.

“By all means, dear,” Ada waved her on her way. She bumped into one of the two chairs tucked in front of the fireplace. Ada sighed. It was cozy, but that’s what happened when you were one of the last families to sign up for the event. She shuddered to think about what Hecate would be like if they hadn’t gotten the cabin but were in one of the tents instead. She settled her things in her cupboard as Hecate did the same on her side of the bed, each being careful not to bump their heads on the top bunk. One benefit to working at a non-fee-paying school that relied on donations, they’d at least had to share rooms and beds often enough through the years to be comfortable with each other. Ada looked askance at the very uncharacteristic blue stuffed teddy bear that Hecate leaned against their pillows, but said nothing.

“Look, HB! The table folds out from the wall! And the chairs are attached!” Mildred zoomed through the tiny kitchenette, opening and closing every cabinet door and drawer. It took only a few seconds. From there Mildred flung the door open to what appeared to be a small closet built out of the corner. “It’s the bathroom! It’s so small.” Hecate had wandered over, morbid curiosity getting the better of her. Mildred grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. “We don’t even fit! Look at the shower – it’s in a washtub like the kind Miss Tapioca puts her feet in! Isn’t this going to be cool, Miss Hardbroom?”

“That’s…certainly one word for it, Mildred.” Hecate said, resigning herself to a long weekend of shower spells. A knock at the door gave her all the reason she needed to escape the bathroom, but Ada was already at the door.

“Good afternoon, Hubble family! We’re so delighted you could join the retreat.” A young witch, dressed more like she was going on a safari than standing in the middle of a woods in Great Britain, smiled back at the three of them, clipboard in hand.

“As are we,” Ada checked the nametag pinned to the girl’s khaki top, “Poppy. We’ve just been settling in.”

Hecate’s jaw clenched even as she forced her lips into a smile. One more indignity – they were the Hubble Family this weekend. It was an attempt at anonymity since, in the academic world at least, Hardbroom and Cackle weren’t exactly unknown. Between the two of them, though, Hecate knew it was highly likely that at least one former student would also be in attendance, if not several. Still, she bristled at the loss of her name, even if it was only pretend, even if it was only for the weekend.

Refocusing on the young witch in the doorway, Hecate pulled Mildred out of the bathroom and placed both hands on her shoulders, trying to slow down her bouncing - with limited success. Poppy handed some papers over to Ada and waved at the others before announcing she’d be back in about half an hour to pick up the completed paperwork.

“Come on then, girls,” Ada waved the papers at them, “time to select our activities!” Mildred bounced up again, barely missing both Hecate’s chin and her left foot. “Here you go,” she murmured a spell and poked a finger at one of the chairs, stretching it just enough that Hecate and Mildred could both squeeze in to fit. She handed the papers over to Mildred. “You two choose whatever you’d like, after all, I’ve been here once before.”

Hecate looked over Mildred’s shoulder, trying to predict which activities the girl would choose. She rather expected that if she listed her preferred activities, it would turn out to be just the opposite of Mildred’s list.

Thirty minutes later, Hecate was pleasantly surprised when she looked over their activities. Mildred had surprised her by insisting that each of them take a turn selecting an activity. Friday morning, they had a nature walk, chosen by Hecate, then arts and crafts (chosen by Mildred, of course). Somewhat surprisingly, Ada had elected to go swimming in the afternoon. Hecate had also suggested they attend the late-night star gazing party.

Tonight, though, they had no choices to make – a welcome dinner was to be followed by an orientation to the weekend and get-to-know-you games in the dining hall afterwards. The rest of the weekend was filled with set programs interspersed with their own selections. Hecate cast a quick duplicating spell and made three copies of the schedule before they handed the original back to Poppy.

Just before they left for the dining hall, Ada’s maglet chimed. Checking the message, Ada frowned and then looked up at Hecate, still frowning. “Hecate, dear, I’ve just received a rather harried message from Miss Drill. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about a certain Mr. Monkey’s whereabouts, would you?” She glanced meaningfully at the stuffed toy on the bed.

“I’m certain I don’t know what you mean. You can see that is definitely not a monkey.”

The maglet in Ada’s hand chimed again. She read the new message and peered over her glasses at Hecate. “It says here that Mr. Monkey happens to be a blue bear and that he’s a treasured childhood companion. It goes on to say that if Hecate Hardbroom harms one bit of fur on his little body, that Miss Drill will…well,” She handed the maglet over to Hecate with a glance at Mildred, “I’ll let you read the rest yourself, it’s not exactly fit for younger ears.” Mildred huffed in disappointment.

Hecate read the rest of the message, then threw her head back and laughed out loud before handing the maglet back to Ada. “Mildred, I need your assistance. Please fetch Mr. Monkey.” She waved her hands at the miniscule fireplace, and a perfectly laid stack of logs appeared, newspaper stuffed into the crevices. She twisted her fingers and a long fireplace match appeared in her hand.

“Hecate?” Ada sounded truly concerned.

“Remember what you said earlier this week? That little sisters like to tease?” She grinned like a familiar, just ready to pounce on one of the pond frogs. “Big sisters get to tease back.”

Mildred stepped back, clutching Mr. Monkey to her chest. “You, you aren’t going to burn Miss Drill’s toy are you, Miss Hardbroom?”

“Certainly not, Mildred.” She looked over her shoulder at Ada, who was still looking skeptical. “No, Ada, I’m not going to hurt it. We’re just going to…yank Miss Drill’s broomstick a bit.” She held her hand out, and Mildred reluctantly handed him over. “Now, Ada, may Mildred borrow your maglet?” She gave it over as Hecate knelt next to the fireplace, holding Mr. Monkey over the logs with the lit match in front of him, making it look as though he was lighting the fire while standing in the middle of it. “As soon as I’ve faded out, take a picture.” Mildred grinned and nodded, finally understanding the joke.

As soon as the picture was taken, Hecate popped back into existence and transferred Mr. Monkey safely back to his spot on the bed. She tapped a quick message, from Mr. Monkey about stress and the need for holiday adventures and then sent it back to Miss Drill. “Thank you, Ada. I may need to borrow your maglet again.” She handed it over to her headmistress. “And you,” she leaned down and whispered, “you must help me find more _adventures_ for Mr. Monkey to have this weekend.”

 

 

Later that night, they were back in the cabin, Ada and Hecate tucked into the bottom bunk, Hecate reading while Ada perused the information packet one more time.  Mildred sprawled across the top one, drawing in her notebook. Lost in her drawing, Mildred didn’t realize her swinging leg was causing the entire structure to sway.

Hecate most definitely realized it, however. Unable to stand it any longer, she slammed her book closed and reached for Mildred’s offending leg.

“You know, Hecate,” Ada drawled, without looking up from the packet, “I think they’re doing things quite differently than they did when I was here before.” Hecate slowly lowered her hand. “I don’t recall there being quite such an emphasis on outdoorsy-ness.” Ada flipped the packet to the back page. “Oh, I see, it says here that one of the event directors, Veronica Darknight, spent several years in the ordinary world working as a Girl Guide. That explains quite a bit – the camping, the team-building. Oh, Hecate, this should be great fun, don’t you think?”

“Great fun,” she’d agreed, through gritted teeth. “All right, Mildred, lights out,” Hecate poked the bottom of the bunk overhead. “It’s early breakfast for those of us going on the nature walk.” Before she could magic the lights out, Ada elbowed her in the ribs, performing an indecipherable set of hand motions. Hecate shook her head in bewilderment.

After Ada’s second attempt to get Hecate to understand, Ada gave up, rolling her eyes at her Deputy and flinging the blankets out of the way. “Let’s get you tucked in, shall we Mildred?” Ada climbed up to stand on their mattress so she could tuck the covers around the girl, smoothing the hair off her forehead. She reached out a hand and summoned Mr. Monkey from one of the chairs. “Why don’t you see to Miss Drill’s friend for tonight. I’m sure she’d appreciate that someone was looking out for him.”

“Thank you, Miss Cackle, I’ll take good care of him.”

“Good night, Mildred Hubble,” Hecate called from down below.

“Good night, HB. Thanks again for bringing me.” Her voice was already beginning to slur with sleep. Ada fussed with the covers a bit more before clambering back down.

Hands on hips, Ada stared down at Hecate. “You too, I should think.” She transferred Hecate’s book to the cupboard. “Down you go.” Too confused to do anything but comply, Hecate scooted herself down the mattress until she was lying down. Ada crawled in beside her and tucked the covers around her Deputy, just as she’d done with Mildred. “Gran’s privilege,” she winked, smoothing Hecate’s hair as well. “Now, I think you need…” She held out a hand and a lumpy, well-worn zebra appeared, pink and black instead of the usual. “Zelda, isn’t it?” Hecate nodded and clutched the zebra to her chest. Ada pulled the blankets under her chin, transferred her glasses into her own cupboard and turned out the lights.

“How do you even know how to do that? To put her to bed? It didn’t even occur to me.” Hecate whispered.

Ada rolled over so she was facing Hecate. “No one ever really tucked you in when you were a girl, did they?” Hecate’s shake of her head confirmed Ada’s suspicions. “Then it certainly isn’t your fault you didn’t know how to do it. But,” she reached across and gently patted a pale cheek, “now you do. Peaceful dreams, Hecate.”

“Peaceful dreams, Ada.” She squeezed her zebra tightly and wished peaceful dreams to Pippa and Julie, wherever they were.

 

**Friday**

Hecate felt like today might turn out to be a very good day indeed. She woke up early, allowing her to savor a quiet cup of tea on their cabin’s tiny porch, watching the sun rise over the hill. She’d enjoyed some privacy in the bathroom, unlike last night when she’d been forced to brush her teeth at the kitchen table because Mildred absolutely, positively _could not wait_ for the toilet. She’d also managed to transfer Zelda safely back to her rooms at Cackle’s because she was not going to explain to Mildred Hubble why she still had the thirty-five-year-old stuffed animal gifted to her by Pippa Pentangle during their third year of school.

The nature walk was also turning out to be most pleasant. Ada was picking flowers for their cabin, though she’d insisted on tucking matching daisies into both Hecate’s and Mildred’s hair, again claiming ‘Gran’s privilege.’ As they walked, Hecate pointed out various plants and flowers along their path and asked Mildred to identify them. She was quite pleased with the number Mildred answered correctly. From up ahead, Miss Darknight cautioned the hikers about a hornet’s nest just off the trail.

“Mildred, please fetch that stick over there,” she pointed, and Mildred hopped across the trail to get it. Hecate summoned Mr. Monkey and took the stick. “Mildred, you keep well back, please. Ada, would you do the honors?”

Ada told herself that she was absolutely not helping Hecate torment Miss Drill. That would be quite unprofessional. She was simply doing her duty for the health and safety of Mildred Hubble by keeping her a safe distance from the hornet’s nest. “Levitation before or after you go invisible?”

“After, I think. Snap it quickly, please Ada, I don’t fancy being a pin cushion.”

“Right, then.” Ada held the maglet at the ready. She glanced at Mildred as they watched Mr. Monkey float up to the hornet’s nest, ready to poke it with his stick. “Needless to say, Miss Hubble, this is not the sort of behavior I expect to see from one of my students at Cackle’s.” She snapped the picture, and Mr. Monkey zoomed to the ground. “I think we’ll caption this one ‘Making New Friends.’”

Hecate reappeared, grimacing. She waved her hand, and Mr. Monkey disappeared. “I hope you got it?” Ada nodded and flipped the maglet around so she could see the picture. “That’s well worth it,” she smiled, holding out a hand with two rapidly swelling welts. “Come along, Mildred, this seems as good a time as any to teach you how to make a poultice to soothe insect stings.”

 

 

During arts and crafts, Hecate still felt the day was going well. Mildred’s poultice had worked well enough, and their project – making a family portrait out of found materials – didn’t seem very taxing, especially since Mildred and Ada were doing all the work. Just as Mildred finished gluing a bright red piece of yarn to make HB’s lips, Charity, the arts teacher, stopped by to see it.

“Oh, that’s lovely, Mildred. You’ve done a wonderful job capturing your family. I love how you used dried flowers to make your gran’s sweater.” She pointed at the blonde figure standing next to Mildred. “Who’s that supposed to be?”

“That’s my other mum.” She smoothed down the yellow yarn that she’d used for hair. “She couldn’t come this weekend. That’s why Mi – why my Gran came instead.” Mildred kept working on her portrait, oblivious to Hecate’s frozen posture and saucer-sized eyes.

“I’m sorry to hear that Millie, but isn’t it grand that one of your mums could make it? And your Gran?” Mildred nodded. “And it’s wonderful that your family is so open!”

“It’s the bats, Miss Charity.” Mildred continued working on her portrait, oblivious to Hecate’s sudden state of panic.

“It certainly is.” Charity moved to leave but placed a hand on Hecate’s shoulder as she passed. “Hopefully, next year your wife can join us as well.”

Hecate clutched her pocket watch, trying to work out if her fake daughter, announcing her fake wife to her fake mother, had just outed one very real lesbian to the rest of the room. She closed her eyes as the room started to close in, her breath coming in shorter gasps as it became more and more difficult to breathe.

Two strong hands clamped down on Hecate’s shoulders, grounding her – keeping her from transferring away. “It’s all right, Hecate. It’s all right,” Ada murmured in her ear. “Look around the room. No one is the least bit interested in what kind of family we are or that you might fancy witches instead of wizards. Not them, not Mildred, and most certainly not me.”

Hecate’s eyes darted around the room. Ada was right; everyone else seemed engrossed in their own projects. She managed to slow her breathing and the room slowly expanded back to its normal size. “You aren’t…upset… or…embarrassed?” She waved her hand at the rest of the room.

“How could I be? I love you just as you are, dear. Just as you are. Besides,” she rubbed her hands across Hecate’s back, “it isn’t exactly news to me.”

Mildred had been watching them since Miss Charity walked away. “What’s the matter, HB? Did I say something wrong?” Tears shone in her eyes. “Should I have left mum off the picture?”

Hecate settled herself with a few more deep breaths. “No, Mildred. You didn’t say anything you shouldn’t have. I just…wasn’t expecting to talk about my…preferences.”

“Oh, is that supposed to be a secret?” Mildred scrunched her face up in confusion. “Because I don’t see what the big deal is.  What difference does it make anyway, whether you like wizards or witches? Besides, it’s not like I put Miss Pentangle in the picture. Yet.”

Hecate hid her face in her hands, hoping with every fiber of her being that she would simply burst into flames. Ada actually had to walk away because she couldn’t stifle her giggles.

 

 

At lunch Mildred finally caught up with Enid and Maud. The girls compared schedules and found that they had swimming together both days as well as the star party and the survival breakfast.

“So, Miss Hard – Hubble…I see you managed to recover from the slumber party.”

“Please, call me Hecate while we’re at the retreat, no need to be so formal here.” And no reason for me to be called Hubble any more than absolutely necessary, she thought. “Apparently I didn’t recover my senses, because here I am at this retreat.”

“Maud told us why you’re here. It’s absolutely ghastly the way they’re treating Julie. You’re very kind to step in again.”

“Not so kind, Miss Spellbody. It’s just that Julie Hubble is particularly persuasive.”

 

 

Hecate Hardbroom knows she’s lost at least a year off her life trying to slather three overexcited little witches in enough sunscreen and shade spells for their afternoon swim. “Mildred Hubble, please be _still._ The pool will still be there five minutes from now. Maud, you have a white streak of sunscreen across your left cheek. Please rub it in so you don’t look like a striped whip toad.” What on earth had possessed Ada to agree to take all three girls to the pool while Enid and Maud’s mothers rested? And where was Ada Cackle anyway? As she thought it, Ada transferred into the changing rooms, already wearing her swimsuit, a cute little one-piece with a flowered bodice and flouncy skirt that hung halfway to her knees. It didn’t look all that different from her usual clothing.

“Surely, they’ve been coated enough, Hecate?” The girls nodded an enthusiastic agreement.

“I refuse to return Mildred back to her mother looking like a boiled crustacean.” Ada raised an eyebrow at her. “But, perhaps you are correct. Go along then girls, ‘Granny Hubble’ will keep an eye on you until I get there.”

Ten minutes later the girls were playing water witch ball when Hecate emerged from the dressing room. “Is that Miss Hardbroom?” Maud gasped, so distracted she didn’t even notice when the ball bounced off her head and into the water. “She looks like a movie star!”

Mildred and Enid turned around in time to see HB standing on the sidewalk, looking for spot to place her towel. She wore a black one-piece suit with a silver buckle at the waist and shirring across the stomach. Over it she had on a white flowing cover-up. A large white sunhat with a black ribbon and oversized black sunglasses completed the look. Her movie star look was only compromised by the rainbow-striped tote bag stuffed with all of the girls clothing that she had slung over her shoulder.

“I hope she put as much sunscreen on herself as she did on us,” Enid said, “I didn’t think anybody could be that pale and still be alive.”

“Be quiet, Enid,” Mildred chided. Miss Cackle swam up beside her. “Did you know HB could look like that?”

“As a matter of fact, Mildred, I did. She’s quite lovely, isn’t she?” Mildred nodded, and Ada leaned down so she could whisper in her ear. “That’s something to remember when we hear certain people gossiping that Miss Hardbroom isn’t glamorous enough for Miss Pentangle.” Especially when one of those people is Hecate herself, Ada thought. “You know girls, if you think Miss Hardbroom looks pretty, it’s perfectly fine to tell her so.” She watched Hecate settling onto her towel with a book in her hand. “However, I think we might need to encourage her to get wet, what do you say? Come with me.”

One at a time each of the girls snuck out of the pool and around behind Hecate, Ada bringing up the rear. Engrossed in her book, Hecate didn’t even notice they were out of the pool, at least not until three little witches cannonballed into the water right in front of her, drenching her and everything around her.

“Girls!” she sputtered, casting a drying spell on her book. “What on earth were you thinking? If I wanted to get - ” She was cut off by Ada’s cannonball, which produced every bit as much splash as the girls had. She wiped the water from her face “Et tu, Ada Cackle? Very well.” She waved her hands and murmured something under her breath. The girls looked at each other as the water level in the pool dropped about three inches until a tidal wave crashed over them, sending all four of them underwater. That earned Hecate a whistle from the guardwitch on duty, but it was worth it.

“Is that how we want to play it, Hecate dear?” Ada twirled her finger in the pool and a tiny waterspout began to grow, getting bigger and bigger the more Ada twirled. “Two can definitely play at this game. Or would you rather just join us in the pool?”

Hecate pretended to think it over before she flicked a surge of magic at Ada’s waterspout causing it to burst in her face, then quickly stripped out of her cover-up and hopped into the pool before Ada could recover. “Happy now?” She purred as she magicked the pins from her hair. She ducked under the water and kicked off the side, gliding smoothly past the girls and coming up just behind Ada, her long hair slicked back behind her. A couple of quick pulls of the breaststroke brought her back to the group.

“You can swim! HB! I didn’t know you could swim!” Mildred bounced in the water even more than she bounced on dry land.

“Certainly I can swim, Mildred Hubble. I was on a broomstick water ski team. They don’t let you do that unless you can swim.”

“Is that the one you were on with Miss Pentangle?”

Hecate’s whole body drew in on itself. “How do you know about that?”

Right away, Mildred knew she’d said something she shouldn’t. She could see Miss Cackle pulling the other girls away to play more water witch ball. “Uh…Miss Pentangle told me about it? At the spelling bee. She brought me Tabby while I was studying the night before the contest. She also brought me a donut, but when I asked how you two knew each other, she ate it…and she told me about the doubles display.”

“What did she say? Was she angry?”

“She just said that you were supposed to do it together, but you didn’t show up and she didn’t know why. She didn’t sound mad or anything like that. Just kind of sad.” Feeling brave, Mildred grabbed Hecate’s hand under the water. “I’m sorry if you didn’t want me to know about that. I haven’t told anybody about it – not even Enid or Maud.”

“Thank you for that, at least. It was not one of my finer moments.”

“But anyway, you’ve sorted it all out now so it doesn’t matter, does it?”

“I think it might always matter to some degree, Mildred, but, yes, we do seem to have moved past it. Learn from my shortcomings, though. Even if it’s difficult, it’s better to talk to your friends than to run away.” Hecate unclenched her free hand, knowing that if she looked she’d find four crescent-shaped indentations in her palm. It was time to put this subject to rest. “Come on then,” she tightened her grip on Mildred’s hand, pulling her through the water as she flopped her up and down. “Let’s go play some witch ball.”

The match was fierce – girls versus the grownups - of course the girls won. Too soon, the guardwitch blew the whistle, and it was time for their group to exit. All five of them crowded around Hecate’s towel, gathering their things. Hecate pulled her hair around front to wring out as much water as she could. As soon as she did, she heard Mildred’s gasp. She knew the cause in an instant – the faded pattern of crosshatched scars that dipped down one shoulder – reminders of Broomhead’s angry, ugly magic.

Merlin’s balls, Hecate cursed to herself, was there no part of her life that would remain unknown to Mildred Hubble? She leaned over and spoke just above a whisper. “Please don’t concern yourself, Mildred, they’re from a long time ago. I hardly even think of them now.”

Mildred continued to look at her, wide-eyed and fearful. “But HB, those look like…” Her expression shifted to an angry indignation, and Hecate’s heart almost broke for it. “Did someone _do_ that to you? Who would do such a thing? How could they?”

“As I said, it was a long time ago, Mildred.” She ran her hand down one of Mildred’s plaits, tugging it gently. “Let’s just say that there are some teachers harsher than I and leave it at that.”

“Like Agatha,” Mildred nodded. “That’s why you expelled me – you knew she’d still be cross with me from the first time we kept her from taking over the school.”

“I needed to keep you safe, Mildred Hubble.” She sniffed and straightened to her full height. “Now, lovely as these trips down memory lane have been for me this afternoon, it’s soon time for dinner and I don’t wish to spend the rest of the day smelling like chlorine. Back to the cabin.”

 

 

Dinner turned out to be delicious, once again, a penne pasta with grilled vegetables and Italian sausage. Mildred ate three helpings and asked at least twice if Ada would consider hiring their cook away to work at Cackle’s.

At nine pm sharp they assembled in the clearing behind the dining hall for the star party. By nine-thirty Mildred was asleep with her head in Hecate’s lap, and Ada was struggling to keep her eyes open as well. Surrendering to the inevitable, Hecate transferred them back to the cabin, expertly dropping a still sleeping Mildred onto her bunk. With a few waves of her hand Hecate had Mildred changed into her pajamas and under the blankets snuggled up with Mr. Monkey.

 

 

**Saturday**

Saturday morning proved to be unseasonably cool and blustery and Hecate’s nerves were frazzled before they ever arrived at their survival breakfast. Somehow, no one had managed to set an alarm spell, and it was only thanks to Mildred’s overactive bladder that they were awakened thirty minutes before they were supposed to be there. Nor had it been the most pleasant of awakenings. Climbing down from the top bunk, Mildred had not only dropped Mr. Monkey on Ada but had also somehow managed to step on Hecate.

Even more distressing was the fact that the instructions for the survival breakfast were quite insistent that skirts were inappropriate attire and Hecate had been forced to wear _trousers._ They weren’t even tailored dress slacks either, but horrible green _cargo pants_. Ada pointing out that they would probably be very useful for working in the gardens or gathering potions ingredients had not helped at all. To top it off, Hecate could have sworn that she’d heard the click of Ada’s maglet taking a photo at least twice since she’d put them on. She sighed and magicked her hair into its customary bun and Mildred’s into a braid down her back. Plaits were also not allowed.

They’d just managed to transfer to the site as Poppy was calling their name to come pick up their supplies. Mildred rushed up to get them, returning a few moments later with a small cool box and a large, empty commercial-sized food can. Once each family had their box, they were each assigned a fire circle and given the rules – or rule. All they had to do was work together to make breakfast without using any magic. Mildred didn’t seem bothered in the least, but the way Hecate’s left eye was twitching, Ada was worried she might have developed some sort of aneurism.

Mildred tore into the cool box as soon as she set it down in their fire circle. “Let’s see,” she turned the lid over and used it as a spot to lay out their supplies. “We’ve got six eggs, six bacons and six slices of bread.” She pulled out a zip top bag and examined its contents. “This looks like some salt and pepper, maybe some sugar, a little container of milk and…ooh, three matches. We’ll have to be careful with those. There’s also three oranges, some paper towels, three tin cups and three tea bags.”

“All of that has to be cooked,” Hecate drawled. “How are we to do that if we can’t use magic? We don’t even have a cauldron or a…skillet.”

“I believe that’s where the survival part comes in, dear.” Ada gathered their supplies and returned them to the box. “All right, Mildred, since you’ve been camping with your other mum,” she winked at Hecate, who made a very subtle rude gesture back. “What do you think we need to do first?”

“We need to build the fire, so I guess we need to gather some wood. We need all different sizes, mostly thin bits at first.”

“Why don’t I just summon the wood? We aren’t cooking yet.”

“No, HB, they said no magic! That’s like cheating!”

“Just for the wood, Mildred, they won’t even know.” Just as Hecate raised her hand, a great red puff of smoke erupted from Enid and her mum’s fire circle.

“And that’s what happens when you try to use magic, ladies.” Poppy shouted. “That red smoke is one of your breakfast ingredients disappearing into vanishment.”

Mildred reached up and dragged Hecate’s hand back down. “We don’t need magic, HB, honestly. I know what to do.”

Ada nodded in agreement. “Let’s go gather wood, shall we?”

Twenty minutes later, Mildred had laid as perfect a fire as she could and was just striking her first match. “Do either of you want to light it?” Both women declined, eyeing the remaining two matches nervously.

“You go on, dear. You’re probably better at it than we are.” Ada knelt down beside her. “Do I need to block the wind?”

“That would be great, Miss Cackle, at least until I get these grassy bits going.” She pointed to a pile of skinny sticks. “Once this gets going, HB, start adding more twigs, thinnest ones first, just a few at a time.” Hecate nodded and Mildred struck the match. As soon as it flared, Mildred held it under the grass, which caught fire almost immediately. “Now, HB!”

Hecate started sliding the sticks on, just a few at a time, gradually increasing the size of the sticks. Soon, they had a steady fire blazing in the middle of their circle. Even Poppy was pleased.

“Well done, Hubbles! How many matches did it take?”

“Mildred did it in just one, Poppy! Isn’t that something?” Ada beamed at Mildred.

“Congratulations, Mildred! That makes you a member of our One Match Club!” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a button and showed it to Mildred. It had a picture of a match enchanted to flare and burn over and over again, while the words ‘One Match Club’ flashing around the edge. Once Mildred had seen it, Poppy pinned it to the front of the girl’s hoodie.

“Good job, Mildred! Didn’t she do well, Hecate?”

“Yes, she did. It does make me wonder though, Mildred, how it is you can do this so well, but you can’t master a simple laughter potion?”

Mildred shrugged a shoulder. “I guess because my mum actually taught me how to do it. She didn’t just assume I knew how.” She didn’t say it with any sort of malice, or anger, just an honest matter-of-factness that cut Hecate to the bone. At that moment Maud raised her hand to ask what happened if they used all their matches. Mildred picked up their two extra ones. “I’m going to give these to Maud and see if they need any help.”

As soon as she was out of earshot, Ada spoke. “She didn’t mean anything by it, Hecate. You know that.”

“Shouldn’t she though? I know how I can be. You know how I can be. My biggest complaint when you first decided to admit her on a trial basis was that she had no magical background. It’s still her greatest weakness; she just doesn’t _know_ things that I think she should. But she’s been with us two years now. What have I done to help her know things. How many of her scrapes come down to not knowing something the rest of us take for granted, Ada? Yet I’ve still left it largely up to Enid and Maud to fill the gaps.”

“It’s an easy enough fix, Hecate. Perhaps some basic magical facts would do her more good next time she’s in detention than a set of lines.” Hecate nodded.

Mildred bounded back into their fire circle. “You should have seen their fire! It’s no wonder they used up all their matches – Maud was trying to light the big logs first.”

“Well, I’m sure you showed her how to do it properly,” Hecate said. “Now, teach me how to cook on that tin can, I’m starving. It looks like we have all the makings of eggy bread, doesn’t it?”

 

 

The rest of the day passed pleasantly enough. They attended some set seminars that mostly focused on healthy beauty tips and positive body image and joined Enid and Maud at the pool. Hecate was relieved to make it through an entire session of swimming without dredging up any more unpleasantness from her past.

Finally, the trio arrived for their last session, Meaningful Meditations with Mothers and Daughters. Charity, their facilitator from arts and crafts, was apparently leading this session as well. Hecate felt her face heating up when she thought about the open discussion of her sexuality – with Ada and Mildred Hubble, no less. She still hadn’t worked out whether her real preferences and fake wife meant she’d been real or fake outed. It made her brain hurt thinking about it.

Charity clapped her hands for attention and summoned a colorful mat for each family, arranging them all into a circle. She had each mother sit cross-legged on the mats, daughters in their laps. Hecate worried that Mildred might not be comfortable enough with her for this and their charade might fall apart, but the girl plopped into her lap happily enough. The few grandmothers present were instructed to kneel behind the mothers, hands reaching over to rest on the girls’ shoulders. Ada muttered something impolite about having the oldest members of the families be on their knees.

“Okay, families, let’s all try to combine our magic. Just close your eyes and feel for the other’s magic.” She walked around the group, offering encouragement and the occasional advice. “We don’t share magic with others very often, so don’t worry if it takes a bit. Sometimes it helps to think of a really powerful memory.”

Hecate frowned in concentration. She’d certainly helped students manipulate their magic before but had never shared it. She hadn’t done that since she was a child, with Pippa. She could feel Ada’s magic, warm and serene, and she could feel her own, prickly and sharp. She could even feel the uneven tumble of Mildred’s magic, but try as she might, she couldn’t manage to bring them all together. They all felt incompatible somehow.

A pale green glow flared around the family to their left as their magic synchronized. They were quickly followed by three other groups, each glowing its own, unique, color. Hecate was beginning to get frustrated, and Mildred was beginning to fidget.

“Try thinking about the day Mildred was born, Miss Hubble. That’s got to be a big memory.”

“I wasn’t there,” Hecate ground out, before she could catch herself.

“Oh. Sorry. Wrong mum, then,” Charity said, slightly flustered. “How about the first time you held her then? Or her first steps?”

Hecate squeezed her eyes closed but not before she’d seen Charity’s puzzled expression – or the looks she was getting from the other mums. She’d seen those looks too many times in her life – the ones that said you’re a freak, you aren’t good enough for this. _You don’t belong here_. Hecate could feel her breath coming faster and faster. Lights started dancing in her eyes and her blood roared in her ears, blocking out everyone’s words. Worst of all, she could feel her magic raging through her, coiling in her chest like a viper getting ready to strike.                 “I have to go! I’m sorry…Ada…I need to…” She needed to get away from the crowd of witches before the white-knuckle grip she had on her magic slipped. “Mildred! You have to…GET UP!” When Mildred didn’t move fast enough, Hecate dumped her out of her lap and disappeared with a crack.

“Oh, dear,” Ada said. “That’s not good.” She checked to make sure Mildred was okay, reassured her that sometimes Hecate just did this sort of thing and asked Charity to keep an eye on the girl while she went to check on her daughter. Once that was settled, Ada judged that it had been long enough that she could see about Hecate. She gave Mildred one last wink, raised her hand and vanished.

Ada transferred herself just outside the cabin; she’d followed the trail of Hecate’s magic but didn’t wish to upset her further by appearing out of thin air if Hecate truly wanted to be left alone. She tapped on the door before edging it open just enough to poke her head inside. She spied Hecate sitting on the bed, knees pulled up as she cradled Mr. Monkey to her chest. “May I come in, dear?” When Hecate nodded, Ada stepped into the cabin, slowly taking in the broken table and scorch marks on the floor. With a few quick spells she repaired the damage from Hecate’s errant magic before making her way across the room. She paused at the foot of the bed and held out her hands. She could still feel the static of Hecate’s loose magic in the air.

“How’s Mildred?” Hecate wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“Confused, I think? Wondering what she’s done wrong, perhaps, but we can sort that out in a bit. I’d rather sort you out first.”

Hecate barked out a harsh laugh and clutched the toy tighter. “If that were possible, don’t you think we’d have managed by now?”

“May I?” Ada gestured to her side of the bed. Permission granted, she climbed in and sat next to Hecate, close enough that their shoulders were almost – almost – touching. “Do you remember when you first came to Cackle’s? It was a bit of a dark time for you. You would have those terrible night terrors.”

Hecate nodded. “You heard me one night. I’d forgotten to set the silencing spells.”

“Actually, I’d heard you several nights when I’d been on rounds. It took me a few times before I worked up the courage to knock. It occurred to me that one time might be forgetfulness, but by the fourth time…Well, I thought perhaps you didn’t actually forget the spells, rather, you knew you needed help but didn’t know how to ask.”

“You’ve always seen right through me,” Hecate smiled wryly.

“No dear, I’ve simply tried to _see_ you. Do you remember what we used to do back then, when you needed to talk?” Hecate nodded, and Ada lifted her arm, drawing the younger woman against her side, tucking Hecate’s head under her chin. She allowed her Deputy to take a few shuddering breaths and settle in against her. “When you’re ready, would you like to tell me what happened tonight?”

Hecate nodded, gripping her pocket watch tightly. “All that talk about family…I don’t…I’ve never truly had that…It just…it got to be too much. Too many people, too much emotion and magic swirling in the air. I kept looking at all those other women, listening to them talk about the memories of their daughters and I…I felt like such a fraud. The first time I ever held Mildred was tonight, Ada. Mildred deserves… to have someone who’s not so…closed off, who’s not so cold. I can’t even manage to pretend for a weekend without falling apart and ruining things for her - and you. I’m not…this…I’m not enough…I’m just…a fraud” Tears streamed down her face, and she curled herself into Ada, wrapping her arms around her waist, trying not to lose control.

Shocked that Hecate had said so much, Ada gave the woman a moment to calm herself.  “Dearest Hecate, you must know that you are the closest thing to a daughter that I will ever have. I could not love you more if I had given birth to you myself.” She felt more than heard Hecate’s sharp intake of breath.  “I also like to think that in some small way I have been able to fill a tiny bit of the hole left by your mother.  Do I feel like a fraud to you?”

Hecate shook her head. “Never. You’ve only ever been kind to me, Ada. Even when I’ve not deserved it and even when I tried to push you away, you never let me. I love you too, Ada, for what it’s worth, I have loved you since that very first night.”

“It’s worth a great deal to me, Hecate. _You_ are worth a great deal to me. So, can we both agree that we are as much a family as any of those other witches, blood ties be damned?” She felt Hecate nod, hesitantly at first, then with more conviction. Good, she thought, we’re halfway there. “Now, what does it matter if tonight was the first time you’ve ever held Mildred? Are you truly going to sit here, reduced to tears because you’re afraid you’ve somehow failed her and try and convince me that you don’t love her?”

Hecate was quiet for a moment. “No,” she whispered. “I – I do…love her. Great Merlin’s beard, but I love that wretched girl. But, Ada, what if I’m not good enough? We aren’t talking about some potions lesson.  Julie wants me to be responsible for her. What if I don’t know what to do and I make a mistake?” Just like tonight, she thought, the unsaid words hanging over them as if she’d spoken them aloud.

Ada gently nudged Hecate up so she could look her in the eye. “Dear, dear Hecate. Sometimes I wish I could set my magic to all those fools who made you believe that if you weren’t perfect you were worthless. You _are_ good enough because you love her, and you _will_ make mistakes because you’re human. And when you do, you’ll right them because you love her and she’ll forgive you because she loves you as well.”

“And because she’s Mildred Hubble,” Hecate said, sniffling still.

“And because she’s Mildred Hubble,” Ada laughed. She summoned a handkerchief and wiped the tears from Hecate’s face, smiling gently. “Shall I go full-on mother-mode and spit on it to get you properly shined up?”

“I’d rather you not, I think.” She took a deep breath and gave Ada one more hug, kissing her on the cheek as she did. “I think I’m ready to go back now.  May I?” Ada nodded; in a flash they were back in the circle, sitting on their mat. Hecate looked over to see Mildred across the circle, next to Charity. The rest of the mothers were studiously avoiding making any eye contact.

Charity nudged Mildred, who was drawing in the dirt with a stick and didn’t see them appear. Ada moved back behind Hecate, squeezing her shoulders in encouragement. Hecate said nothing, only held her hand out, beckoning Mildred to come and take it.

Mildred hesitated, trying to work out how HB was feeling, but she couldn’t tell. She shuffled across the circle, taking HB’s outstretched hand once she got there. “I’m sorry for before. I shouldn’t have…”

“Mildred Hubble.” As always, her full name was enough to still Mildred’s lips. “You have nothing to apologize for. Now, please sit down.” Mildred moved to sit down beside her, but Hecate tugged her over until the girl practically fell into her lap. “It’s all right, Mildred.” She tried to reassure the girl, but it didn’t make Mildred any less stiff. Hecate’s insecurities started to creep in again until Ada, dear, sweet Ada, whispered into her ear that she’s doing fine and squeezed her shoulders again. It was enough. It made Hecate feel as though she was enough, even if it was for only these few moments.

Releasing Mildred’s hand, Hecate wrapped her arms around Mildred and pulled her back against her chest. “Listen to me very carefully, Mildred Hubble – none of this was your fault.” Hecate rested her chin on the girl’s shoulder, and spoke, her voice low and soft in Mildred’s ear. “Please do not feel bad or be sorry, because _you did nothing wrong._ My…difficulties… have always been my own. Your mother has asked me to care for you and nurture you, and I freely admit that I’m not very good at those things. No matter how…no matter how much I love you, I may never be good at those things. Therefore, I must beg your understanding and I’m sure your forgiveness – many times.” She felt Mildred’s arms tighten around hers, and suddenly her heart seemed to be working a bit better. “And when I make mistakes or when I’m cold or do something that hurts your feelings… I hope that you will remember that it is always, only, _ever_ my fault.” Somehow, Hecate must have managed to say the right thing because suddenly Mildred twisted herself around and flung her own arms around Hecate’s neck.

Ada pulled them both into a tight hug, feeling their magic flare and mingle, just like the exercises had tried to make it do. She smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Hecate’s head, feeling as much like a family as any other witch at the retreat.

At last, Charity announced that the program was over and the groups were welcome to make their way to the stone amphitheater in the middle of the campsite so they could begin their last night campfire. There would be s’mores, music and silly skits to finish off the evening.

Hecate leaned into Ada and whispered, “Do you reckon the Girl Guide is in charge of this part?”

“I certainly hope so. It’s been years since I’ve eaten a proper s’more,” Ada said, eyes twinkling.

“Then we’d best be moving along.” Hecate helped Ada to her feet. They started walking towards the amphitheater, but Mildred grabbed Hecate’s sleeve, pulling them to a stop. “What is it, Mildred?”

The girl looked around, making sure none of the other women were in earshot. “We can go back to the cabin, Miss Hardbroom. We don’t have to go to the campfire.”

“Do you not wish to go to the campfire, Mildred?” Ada sounded surprised.

Hecate frowned. “Enid and Maud will be there. Don’t you want to join your friends?”

“I do, but,” Mildred poked at the ground with the toe of her trainer. “It’s just that it’s going to be loud and there’s going to be a lot of people there and I know that sometimes that’s too much for you, and so I thought that…” she trailed off, not certain what she wanted to say and worried that she’d already said too much.

“You thought that you’d spare me all of that because of what happened before.” Mildred shrugged, focused on the dirt she was shifting around with her shoe. “That’s very kind of you, Mildred.” Hecate reached out and lifted Mildred’s chin until their eyes met. “It’s a noble witch indeed that puts another’s needs ahead of her own wishes. But,” she patted the girl’s cheek, “in this instance, as long as I don’t have to have any more _feelings_ , I think I can manage to survive.” She straightened up and held a hand out for Mildred, who happily took it. “Besides, after Ada’s reaction, I’m quite curious to learn about these s’mores Charity was going on about.”

Enid was the first to spot them, waving and shouting as though she hadn’t just seen Mildred at swimming that afternoon. A large bonfire blazed in the middle of the amphitheater, already surrounded by a dozen or more dancing witches. The Spellbodys and Nightshades had magicked up a smaller firepit off to the side, much more suitable for toasting marshmallows and keeping their eyebrows intact.

“Well met…Hubbles,” grinned Maud’s mother.

“Well met, Sisters,” Ada responded, pressing her hand to her forehead. She eyed the marshmallows greedily until Enid’s mother laughingly pressed a toasting fork into her hands. “All right girls, gather ‘round.” The girls stepped closer, and Ada motioned for Hecate to come forward as well. “Who all has had a s’more before?” Everyone’s hand shot up – except Hecate’s. “Oh, dear,” Ada shook her head sadly while Hecate rolled her eyes. “After all these years of Miss Hardbroom teaching you so many wonderful potions, I’m sure you’ll be more than happy to teach her the fine art of making s’mores?”

“Yes, Miss Cackle!” they chorused. Enid grabbed the toasting forks and the marshmallows while Maud snatched up the biscuits and chocolate bars. Mildred grabbed Hecate and led her to the fire. As usual, Maud was ready with instructions.

“First, put the marshmallow on your stick.”

“Wrong!” Enid interrupted. “First put the chocolate on the biscuit so it’s ready for your marshmallow.”

“Well, of course, Enid,” Maud huffed, “that part goes without saying.” Enid and Mildred shared a look and then rolled their eyes. They laid out their s’mores directly on the picnic table. Hecate made a choking sound before magicking paper mats under each stack of biscuits and chocolate.

Ada shook her head. “It’s meant to have a bit of dirt in it, Hecate.”

“Nothing is meant to have a bit of dirt in it, Ada.”

“HB!” Maud beckoned her back to the fire. “Now you’re ready to toast your marshmallow. You have to hold it just so,” she waved her stick, “close enough to the fire that it turns a nice golden brown, but not so close that it catches on fire itself.”

“You could do it that way,” Enid drawled, “if you don’t mind being as old as Miss Bat when it’s ready.” She shoved her marshmallow directly into the fire, pulling it out once it was in flames and waiting for it to be fully consumed. “That’s how you do a proper marshmallow.” She sandwiched it between the chocolate and biscuits and pulled her stick away, taking her first bite of s’more before Maud’s marshmallow had even a hint of color.

“That does seem faster, if you want to eat charcoal.” Hecate looked at Enid skeptically. The girl already had marshmallow smeared from one ear to the other.

This kicked off a spirited debate on the merits of toasting versus charring, pitting friend against friend, mother against daughter. It took an unseemly number of taste tests before they agreed to disagree and moved on to discussing other desserts that could be toasted over the fire.

After a bit, Ada noticed that Hecate had seated herself at the far end of the picnic table, putting as much distance between herself and the rambunctious girls as possible. She excused herself, winking at Mildred’s slightly worried look. Brushing her hands off on her khakis, Ada went and took a seat opposite her potions mistress. “I think it’s safe to say we’ve given them enough sugar that they’ll be bouncing around that bonfire for quite some time.” Even in the shadows Ada could see the tension in Hecate’s shoulders and the way she was rubbing her thumbs against each other in her lap.

“I rather suspect that’s true.” Her lips pulled into a tight smile. “I’m all right, Ada.”

“I know you are, dear.” She reached across the table and squeezed Hecate’s arm. “I also thought that our erstwhile tent campers might appreciate some s’mores as well. I hoped you might be willing to make a delivery?”

Hecate brightened immediately. “You mean take some to Pippa and Julie?” Ada nodded. “Of course, but…” she frowned. “I don’t know where they are.” She waved her arm at the bonfire. “With all this magic around, I don’t think a locator spell will work.” She tried not to look as disappointed as she felt.

Ada smiled and removed the brooch from her sweater. “This is a Twin Pin. I assume you’ve heard of those?” Hecate shook her head no. It was a pewter crescent moon. It felt heavier in her hand than it should. “It’s actually a bit of modern magic, quite clever, really. You see, this is just half of the set. If there’s someone you always want to be able to find, you wear one half and they wear the other. Whenever you want to be with the other person, you simply think about joining the two pieces together and transfer. It works more like a portal so it doesn’t matter how far away the other person is. When you’re ready to come back, just think about where you came from and transfer again.”

“Thank you, Ada.” Hecate pinned the brooch to her own shirt, just over her heart. “I think I will make that s’more delivery after all.” She held out her hands and summoned the two s’mores that Enid and Mildred had just finished putting together. They appeared in her hands, wrapped in silver tinfoil.

“No fair!”

“Hey!

“Sorry, girls! I’ve got an emergency delivery to make!” She imagined the two halves of the pin joining together and blinked out of sight.

 

 

She popped into a quiet clearing, no noise save the crackle of a small campfire.

“Hecate!” Pippa squeaked, her voice delighted.

“Shhh. Just give me a minute to enjoy the silence.” She stood, breathing deeply for a count of twenty before opening her eyes. “This is lovely.”  The tiny clearing was just perfect. Their tent was tucked into the edge of the woods. Pippa and Julie sat in folding camp chairs by the fire, looking rumpled and comfortable in flannel shirts and sweatpants. “I come bearing gifts: s’mores.”

“That’s what we forgot!” Julie hauled herself out of her chair. “This is why I like her best.” She pulled a bottle from the cooler that her feet had been resting on and topped off the glass in her hand. “You deserve a reward for this. C’mon, Pip, poof her a chair.” She traded Hecate the glass of wine for the s’more.

Hecate accepted the wine gratefully, downing half the glass before lowering herself into the chair that had appeared next to Pippa’s. “Nice pin,” she said, eyeing the pewter star fastened to Pippa’s shirt. She handed over the remaining s’more.

“It is a handy bit of modern magic, isn’t it? Yours looks lovely on you.” She unwrapped her s’more. “Ooh, this one has the burnt bits. Perfect. She nibbled at the corner. “You remembered how I like things that are all dark on the outside, but soft and sweet on the inside.” She grinned and waggled her eyebrows.

Hecate blushed into her wine.

“All right you two, third wheel over here, let’s not forget.” She took a bite of her s’more. “I’ll tell you what’s lovely – these are lovely.” She swallowed another bite. “How’s it going at the retreat, Mother Hubble?”

“It’s been…touch and go, I’d say. Sometimes it’s been easy and even fun, other times, not so much.”

“You’ve just described motherhood, love.”

“Tonight there was a bit of an incident. I lost control, and I upset Mildred.” She couldn’t bring herself to look at Julie.

“What happened, Hiccup?” Pippa reached across the chairs and laced her fingers with Hecate’s.

“We were supposed to be sharing magic and talking about our feelings and… I couldn’t make the magic work and this _infant_ of a facilitator kept trying to make suggestions and Ada had her hands on my shoulder and Mildred was in my lap…”

“Oh, Hiccup. No wonder you had a hard time. That sounds like it would be too much for almost anyone. What did you do?”

She drained the rest of the wine from her glass. “I hyperventilated, dumped Mildred onto the ground and transferred to our cabin – which, I might add, I nearly burned to ashes with my sparkers. You remember what that’s like.” Pippa nodded.  Hecate looked nervously at Julie, surprised to find sympathy in the blonde’s eyes. “After a bit Ada came and sorted me out.”

“Ada’s been very good for you, Hiccup. I’m so pleased that you wound up with her at Cackle’s.” She squeezed Hecate’s hand. “And how’s Mildred?”

“We went back to the seminar and I…I put her back in my lap and told her that my problems weren’t her fault and that I was sorry and…anyway, she hugged me so I guess I’m forgiven.” She shrugged at Julie. “Right now, she’s so hopped up on sugar she probably won’t sleep until term begins again.” She pulled her hand free from Pippa and rubbed her temples before continuing. “I am sorry about upsetting her. I don’t know why I thought I could do this. About me being her…magic mum…clearly I’m not capable of it. I can help you find someone better suited…” Her voice failed her, and she scrubbed the tears out of her eyes.

Julie was across the campsite almost as fast as if she’d transferred. Kneeling in front of Hecate, she placed her hands on the arms of the camp chair, careful not to touch her. “There’s only one thing I want to say to you.” She waited until Hecate’s eyes rose to meet hers. “Congratulations, Hecate Hardbroom, it’s a girl.”

“I don’t understand. I yelled at her.” Pippa began rubbing soothing circles on her back, releasing soothing bits of magic into her muscles.

“Yes, you did. After you were frustrated and overwhelmed, then you took care of yourself and then you _fixed_ it. Do you honestly think I’ve never done the same thing? I’ve yelled at Millie. I’ve been short with her, been frustrated and taken those frustrations out on her when she didn’t deserve it. Every mum does that at one point or another. Even me. Even you. The point is, you apologized and fixed it and you both moved on.  That is why I absolutely want you to be the one that looks out for Millie in the magical world.” She patted Hecate’s arm and stood up, groaning. “Bloody hell, my knees are not what they used to be.” She crossed back to her chair and picked up a bag. “Now, this third wheel is going to go to the bath house and take a shower. I’ll make plenty of noise on my way back.”

“No need to keep calling yourself the third wheel, Mrs. Hubble,” Hecate sighed. She couldn’t believe she was telling them this. “Not since Mildred made a family portrait featuring both of her mothers.”

“She didn’t!” Julie exclaimed, gleefully laughing at Hecate’s pinched expression. “Are we married then?”

“Apparently so, at least as far as Charity and the rest of the mums in second session arts and crafts are concerned. They want me to make sure my wife can make it next year.”

“Little do they know that you’re married to the magicless black sheep, Mrs. Hubble.” Still laughing, she headed for the lodge. She turned back at the edge of the campsite. “Oy, Hardbroom! I want a proper anniversary present next year.”

They watched her leave down the small trail leading to the facilities. Once she rounded a curve, Pippa cupped Hecate’s cheek. “Are you feeling better, Hiccup? I can still feel your magic being all spikey.”

“It’s better now. The peace and quiet is helping. You’re helping. The wine is helping.” At that, she summoned the bottle over and refilled her and Pippa’s glasses. She leaned forward with a groan as Pippa started rubbing her thumb up the side of her neck, right where her headaches had always started. Did Ada really expect her to come back, she wondered? “You keep doing that, Pipsqueak, and I might not head back.”

“You’ll hear no complaints from me about that, darling. That air mattress is about the same size as our cots from school. Remember when we used to have sleepovers? We can make it work.”

“Hm, except we aren’t the same size as we were in school.” She sat up and rolled her neck and shoulders, feeling a satisfying pop as some of her joints clicked back into place.

“I suppose not,” Pippa said, sighing before taking another bite of her s’more. They sipped their wine in companionable silence, Pippa now tracing random patterns on Hecate’s knee, Hecate more than content to let her do it.

Finally, Hecate couldn’t put it off any longer. “I’m afraid I have to get back to the madness, Pip, much as I’m enjoying being here with you.”

“It is nice, isn’t it? Maybe we could come back here? Just the two of us?”

“I can’t think of anything nicer, Pipsqueak, truly.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Pippa said, suddenly looking a bit nervous. She stood, holding a hand out to help Hecate from her chair. “In fact, I’m so glad that I’d like to do something, if that’s all right with you.” She turned around so she was facing Hecate, only inches away. “I don’t want to frighten you…or make you feel obligated in any way. You don’t have to say or do anything and…well, if it makes you uncomfortable, we don’t ever have to do it again.” She reached up a trembling hand and lightly traced the curve of Hecate’s jaw. “But I think I might die if I don’t do this at least one time.” She leaned forward on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against Hecate’s.

It took Hecate a moment to realize what was happening, but then her hand was on Pippa’s waist, crushing the flannel shirt in her fist. Pippa’s lips were gentle and soft, sweet and a little bit sticky from the s’mores. Perfect, she thought.

Too soon Pippa was pulling away, eyes searching hers, filled with hope and longing. Hecate was too overcome to say anything, but she could smile and she did – full and bright and _beaming_ back at Pippa.  Suddenly, Hecate found her arms full of Pippa Pentangle, hugging her so tight she struggled to breathe. The fire sparked and flared, but she wasn’t sure if it was caused by her magic or Pip’s.

“Thank you, Hiccup. That was everything I’d been dreaming it would be for the last thirty years.”

Finally, Hecate found her voice. “You would have to do that when I have to go, wouldn’t you?”

Pippa laughed and sobbed at the same time. “I had to do it before I lost my nerve.” She stepped back and smoothed the collar on Hecate’s shirt. “Are you okay? Was that okay?”

“More than okay, Pipsqueak.” She tucked a bit of hair behind Pippa’s ear. “It was perfect. And we won’t wait another thirty years for the next one.”

 

 

Hecate popped back to their table, still grinning from ear to ear. “HB!” Mildred jumped up to greet her. “Did you go see my mum? And Miss Pentangle?”

“I did indeed, Mildred Hubble.” She leaned down and booped Mildred on the nose. “Your mother says thank you very much for the s’more.” She turned around to find Ada grinning up at her. “Ada! Here is your pin back.” She reached up to remove the brooch but stopped when Ada started shaking her head.

“That pin was always meant for you, dear. I was merely keeping it until you needed it.” She leaned in so she wouldn’t have to shout. “I take it you had a lovely visit?” Hecate grinned again and nodded. Ada took a whiff of her deputy and shook her head. “I see they have better beverages at their campsite. I should have delivered the s’mores myself.” She reached out and squeezed Hecate’s elbow. “I do hope, my dear, that the next time circumstances are weighing on you heavily, you’ll remember how you are feeling right now. Nothing bad could possibly compare.”

“I’ll try, Ada. I truly will.”

“Good.” She squeezed Hecate’s elbow once more. “Now that you’ve returned, I think old Granny Hubble is going to make her way to bed. I’ll see you two later.”

“Sleep well, Ada. We’ll be along shortly.” Once Ada transferred away, Hecate looked at the table where Mildred sat, watching her. “Where are the other girls, Mildred?”

“Out there,” she pointed to the bonfire. “They’re dancing.”

She looked to the fire where dozens of witches were dancing to what sounded like YMCA by the Village People. In a moment the chorus arrived and Hecate recognized the hand motions. Definitely YMCA. “Why aren’t you out there with them?”

Mildred shrugged. “I don’t really know how to dance, all I can do is play Dance Dance Revolution, but it isn’t really the same.”

“Well Mildred Hubble, tonight is your lucky night.” She dragged Mildred to her feet. “I know I told you earlier that there are things that I am not good at, but, thanks to one very persistent Pippa Pentangle, dancing is not one of them. Come along, Mildred, let’s teach you to dance – last one there has to eat an entire slice of Miss Tapioca’s pickle pie!”

 

**Sunday**

Dimity checked the clock again; she knew Hardbroom and Miss Cackle should be back any time and once they were, well, HB better hold on to her hat when she caught up with her. She’d just finished tea with Miss Bat, when she decided to stop by her rooms. When she opened the door, she spotted him, Mr. Monkey, sitting on her sofa, tiny arms posed into an obscene gesture Dimity didn’t even think HB would know.

She rushed to the sofa, scooping him up and inspecting him for damages but found none. “She didn’t hurt you, did she Mr. Monkey? That mean old Miss Hardbroom?” She spotted the maglet on the sofa, ‘Read Me’ written in… Miss Cackle’s handwriting? “Well I’ll be a bat without a belfry, Mr. Monkey, Hardbroom’s turned Miss Cackle to the dark side.”

Dimity tapped the maglet. It opened to the first picture of Mr. Monkey lighting the fireplace in their cabin, followed by him poking a hornet’s net with a stick, sticking out from a kiln, making a macaroni necklace, having extremely inappropriate relations with what appeared to be a taxidermied badger. The pictures went on and on, finally ending with a picture of Mildred Hubble, sound asleep with Mr. Monkey cradled against her chest. “Hardbroom, you old crone!” She looked back at her stuffed animal. “You had a better bleedin’ holiday than I did!”

 

 

 


End file.
